highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Parsleykit
❝ I'll be your eyes... ❞ — Parsley to '''Nightmoth'when he went blind'' A dark navy coloured bi-colour tom with a white underbelly and extra wavy fur on his head. Being one of the kits from [[Nightmoth|'Nightmoth']] and [[Badgerstripe|'Badgerstripe']]'s litter, Parsleykit resides in [[ShadowClan|'ShadowClan']] with his three siblings. 'Appearance' Heritage: Turkish van(from Honeytail/Nightmoth) x Bombay(from Nightmoth) x American shorthair(from Nightmoth) Description: Write in more detail about what the cat looks like here. Add as much or as little description as you want here! Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Undercoat (#FFFFFF) : = Blue patches (#FFFFFF) : = Blue markings (#FFFFFF) : = Tan patches (#FFFFFF) : = Tan markings (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Leathers/ inner ears, nose, pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Hair tie (#FFFFFF) Voice: 0:20 Scent: Honey, moss and berries. Gait: Slow paced and low to the ground in a submissive way, often loses footing. When excited he tends to skip. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Positive Trait 1 -' Description of trait * '''+ Positive Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Supporting/taking care of his family **Description of Like *Berries/honey **Description of like *Star-gazing **Description of like *Cloud-watching **Description of like *flowers **Description of like 'Dislikes' *Cats who talk about his father's weight **Description of Dislike *Clear skies **Description of dislike 'Goals' *Touch the clouds **Description of Goal *Follow in his father's steps/become a med **desc 'Fears' *Losing the rest of his family **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Honeytail, Nightmoth, Badgerstripe & Mallowkit/Daffodilkit/Blackkit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Honeytail births four kits, Parsley, Mallow, Daffodil and Black. *Unfortunately, Honeytail had gotten blood sickness form the kitting, she's now awfully weak and frail. **It was only a matter of weeks before she eventually passed away, the kits were oblivious, and Nightmoth was in denial. **Learning to accept her death, Nightmoth blames the kits for the situation. *Parsleykit overhears a conversation between Badgerstripe, Adderstrike, Mallowkit and a few other cats. He now believes his mother lives within the clouds and nature itself. *He attempted to forge together sticks, leaves and feathers to make a "wing" so he could fly up to the sky, he tried this everyday for two weeks, and each time it had failed. **Parsleykit has a new mode of transportation, his father's sling back of moss. *'ShadowClan moved to the tunnels.' **Parsleykit enjoys the tunnels, they have glowing flowers, mushroom and moss. He finds it very pretty and enjoyable to stay in. **He's been defending his father from Briarkit, Snakepaw and Bearpaw, since they have been attempting to take his father's food, calling him overweight. *He suffers from an intense migraine/headache. **Parsleykit bonds with the two new ShadowClan kits, Sparrowkit and Wrenkit, Halfwolf had brought them to the clan after rescuing them from WindClan. He brings Sparrowkit flowers. **Parsley ventures out of the tunnels to check the sky for any clouds, and he's in luck. He talks to the cloud as if it were his mother, or his mother's spirit, and he's beyond happy once more. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :'Character'/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= ::Parsleykit has had no interaction with any ThunderClanner. |-|WindClan= ::Parsleykit has had no interaction with any WindClanner. |-|ShadowClan= :[[Honeytail|'''Honeytail]]/Medicine cat (deceased) /Mother/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"Ma's a cloud now, she watched over us all to make sure we're all doing well! Sure would be nice if she could join us on the ground again though." :Parsleykit smiles and looks up to the sky, as if searching for a cloud. Parsley loved his mother dearly, and still does. He overheard a conversation about his mother, and ever since then he has believed she lives in the clouds and that each passing cloud he sees, is her. He'll talk to each cloud for hours if he got the chance, determined to see his mother once more. :[[Nightmoth|'Nightmoth']]/Medicine cat/Father/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"Pa's the best ever, we share berries 'n' honey each meal! Other cats point out how he's.. Overweight, but he's not!" :Parsleykit's pupils dilate as he talks fondly about his father, a wide toothy smile spreading over his face. He's always seen by Nightmoth's side, ever since his mother's birth he's been clinging to his father's leg like a sloth. Parsleykit is awfully protective of Nightmoth too, making sure he's eaten whenever he wants to, that he's always feeling happy and in perfect health. He adores the Medicine cat role his father has and takes an interest in all the flowers and berries he discovers. :[[Badgerstripe|'Badgerstripe']]/Warrior/Father/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"And this is Pa! I have two Pa's. Pa is a badger leader, yup, that's right! He had a whole group of badgers he was the leader of 'n' beat up Big Tooth Guy in one of the stories. He's the biggest cat in the whole clan! Aside from M'Grandma." :He begins doodling what seems to be a group of badgers, and then a huge cat at the front of them that was supposed to resemble Bagderstripe. Parsleykit adores Badgerstripe just like he adores Nightmoth, his parents are the biggest inspirations Parsley has. Ever since he's heard Taipanbite's lie/story, Parsleykit has believed that Badgerstripe once led an entire army of badgers, of course it's not true though. :[[Mallowkit|'Mallowkit']]/Kit/Sister/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :[[Daffodilkit|'Daffodilkit']]/Kit/Sister/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :[[Blackkit|'Blackkit']]/Kit/Brother/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :[[Sparrowkit|'Sparrowkit']]/Kit/Close friend/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= ::Parsleykit has had no interaction with any RiverClanner. |-|SkyClan= ::Parsleykit has had no interaction with any SkyClanner. |-|Outside the Clans= ::Parsleykit has had no interaction with any Outsider. '''Trivia *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Parsley_human_au.png| Daff_n_pars.png|By: [[User:Maybeelater|'Maybeelater']] Daff_n_pars_2.png|By: [[User:Maybeelater|'Maybeelater']] Parsleykit.png|By: [[User:Ham & Cheese Omen|'Ham & Cheese Omen']] Parsley_headshot.png| Parsleykit_pixel.png|base [[User:Pikminkakeu|'Pikmin']] __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Category:Kit